


【博君一肖】还乱想吗-一发完

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	【博君一肖】还乱想吗-一发完

肖战是个很聪明的人，几乎什么东西都能很快学会，除了一样，自行车。

自家男朋友是个职业摩托车手，而自己连个自行车也学不会，这让肖战心里很是别扭，缠着让王一博教，奈何几次都没学会，而且最终要么以肖战气鼓鼓说王一博不够耐心王一博哄半天收场，要么以肖战骂自己太笨还是王一博哄半天收场。三番五次下来，王一博说自行车影响夫夫感情，干脆送走给了纪李。

肖战不甘心，俩人不多点共同爱好可怎么行？这样下去不是要完？尤其最近王一博还经常出去训练，他可清楚着呢。这要是遇见一个天天跟他聊大摩托骑大摩托的帅哥，那他岂不是毫无竞争力？肖战陷入了前所未有的危机感，于是偷摸着找到纪李，商量着趁王一博出去拍广告去他家楼下练车。

正在拍广告的王一博看着助理慌慌张张打断摄影师冲进来。

“王、王老师！”小助理差点穿着平底鞋崴脚。

“怎么了？”王一博心里咯噔一下，赶紧走过去，周围的工作人员也停下了手头工作过来询问。

“那个...那个...”小助理看了看围观的人群，到嘴的话咽了回去。毕竟他俩地下恋情未公开呢。

王一博估摸着是肖战的事，大手一挥“出去说。”接着转身和工作人员道歉，“抱歉是家事，我出去谈。”

一出门助理就赶紧和盘托出了，“肖老师住院了！幸亏是在纪李那边，才帮着掩护没让媒体发现。”

“什么？发生什么了？”王一博吓了一跳。

“听说是轻微脑震荡，详细我还没问，刚刚接到电话，你快去吧！在第二人民医院，房间号我给你发过去。”小助理的话还没说完王一博已经返回摄影棚说明情况编了个由头请假了。

一个小时后，王一博出现在第二医院的vip病房里，一言不发地听着医生说明情况，眼神冷峻的可怕，直到听见说卧床休息两周静养为主就可恢复后脸色才缓和一些。肖战身上多处瘀伤擦伤，看着严重不过都没这么大碍。

此时肖战窝在被子里，低着头不敢看王一博，纪李也心虚的要命，这王一博给自行车的时候可是说明了情况就是为了不让肖战骑，结果骑就骑吧，还受伤了。

王一博冷冷地瞥了一眼肖战，把纪李拉出门口问情况。

肖战是从一个坡摔下来的。本来说好只在小区骑一下，结果今天不知怎么好像突然开窍，平地竟然骑得像模像样，肖战受到鼓舞就去旁边的小公园练了练，小公园有平地也有坡，纪李看个手机的功夫再一抬头就见肖战去了坡上，连人带车滚了下去，狼狈的不得了。原以为就是擦伤，没想到回家就开始恶心发晕，这才慌得赶紧来了医院。

“啊那个一博啊.....你也别太生气，战战这不是心情不好...他本来怕你担心连受伤都不想告诉你来着，都想好怎么编了...”卧槽，怎么说出来了。纪李说出口才想到不对，瞬间想给自己一嘴巴，只能尴尬的笑了笑。

“心情不好？？不想告诉我？”王一博脸色更不好了。天天朝夕相处，心情不好他怎么没看出来，而且肖战不和自己说还找外人说。再者，受伤了不回家难道在外面露宿街头吗，笑话。

“哎...他...”纪李欲言又止，感觉这种事他来说似乎也不太好。

“你不用为难，我自己问他。”王一博也是通透的人，知道肖战不会无缘无故闹别扭，纪李也不是个不靠谱的朋友。

“不过，”纪李还是想叮嘱一下，犹豫着，“他胡思乱想你别太生气，而且你...你不会....”

“我怎么？”王一博挑眉。

“你这眼神太凶残了...”纪李还是把真心话说了，“那个....你要是真生气拍两下屁股得了，战战懂事的...我跟你说你可不准家暴！”我可真是好汉呐，自身不保还为你求情，纪李为自己捏了把汗。

“知道了，他会感谢你的。”王一博话里有话，说完便推门进了病房，对着蔫了吧唧的小兔子说，“走，回家。”

肖战摔下坡的一瞬间就觉得完蛋了。他和王一博天天肌肤之亲，别说淤青，手上长个倒刺都能知道，根本瞒不住。本来想跟王一博说突然公司有事情让去其他城市参加活动，但想想半个月不见面根本也不现实，哪次王一博中途不来看他呢。于是只能放弃，求一个坦白从宽。

王一博自从喝酒事件后就没打过他，最多是在床上拍两下增加情趣，肖战想到几个月前那次痛，条件反射性地挡了挡身后。

王一博看着在车上坐立不安的肖战，口气淡淡，“别挡了，这顿揍你挨定了。不过不是现在，身体养好最重要。”

半个月后从医院出来的那一刻，王一博意味深长的看了肖战一眼，肖战的小脸就垮了，耷拉着脑袋跟在王一博屁股后面一言不发，王一博也一路无话。这半个月来王一博天天好生伺候自家宝贝，洗澡都亲自上阵，连句重话都舍不得说，没提关于自行车的只言片语。可越是这样肖战越不安。今天复查果然恢复的很好，已经没什么事了。

两人进了家门，肖战竟第一次有种在自家不知所措的感觉。

王一博拍了拍他的腰，面无表情，“去房间等我。”说完自己去了书房，从抽屉里拿出上周买好的檀木戒尺，冲着自己的手臂用劲甩了一下，皱了皱眉。不能这么重。

卧室里肖战换好了家居服目光呆滞的坐在床上，想了一百种道歉方式都觉得很苍白。这次似乎比上次还严重，之前最起码没真的出什么事。

王一博进来就看到六神无主的肖战，心里一揪，走上前去坐到他身边。

“害怕？”

“嗯...”肖战低下头，不敢直视王一博。

“抬头看着我。”

肖战抬眼，看见王一博手里的实木尺子，眼神闪躲，“你要用这个打我？”

“嗯，我上次就说了，再犯错就用尺子。”王一博的语气不冷不热的。

虽然有了心理准备，可王一博真的说出来时肖战的眼泪还是说来就来。

“别用这个好不好一博....”肖战拽了拽王一博的袖子，后者忽略这个问题直接开门见山，“裤子脱了到落地窗那撑着去。”

肖战猛地摇头，“不行，那里不行！”

“单面玻璃，外面看不到。”

“那也不可以！”小兔子急了就跳脚，似是要立刻哇哇大哭。

王一博也不废话，直接上手拦腰把人夹在腋窝下带到落地窗前就要扒裤子。

肖战死命拽住裤子，身子往地下坐，眼泪止不住地落，“不要脱不要脱！去床上好不好.........”

再怎么说也是个一米八多的小伙子，王一博力气虽大但架不住肖战一个劲往地上蹭，重心一直向下很难捞住。

两人拉锯战一样折腾了半天，王一博决定换个方式。他就着肖战的姿势单膝跪地把人摁在曲着的另一条腿上，轻松就把外裤内裤剥到大腿根，两瓣圆润的屁股立刻弹了出来，被裤子勒得更翘了。

这个姿势极其别扭，肖战长胳膊长腿无处安放，两只手为了平衡只能撑在地上，挡都没法挡，腿也没法伸展反抗。

身后刚接触空气没几秒，王一博便一尺子抽了上去。

“啊！”肖战被这一下子抽出了眼泪，他从没被工具打过，木头直接拍在皮肤上的感觉又冰又痛，和带着温度的巴掌完全不一样。

“啪！”“啪！”“啪！”

和上次挨打不同，这次的王一博什么话都不说，只是一下一下的抽，三指宽的尺子一下便能抽出一道痕迹，肖战本来屁股就不大，四五下就照顾到了整个臀面，犹豫速度太快，一开始还不怎么显颜色，越到后面红色越快，十几下抽完小屁股已经肿起一层。肖战哭着想挣脱，奈何身体使不上力，只能任由王一博摁住腰抽。

又是十几下下去，肖战脸都红透了，哭着叫，“一博！一博呜呜呜呜你让我缓缓吧.....太快了呜呜呜呜.....”

“想缓就撑到窗前去。”

“我不...啊！”话音未落屁股上就又是几尺子抽下来，肖战受不了只能呜呜妥协，“我去....我去......呜....你让我起来吧...”

王一博松开手，他的膝盖也跪的有些麻，正准备起身，却见肖战裤子都没提就往门口跑，结果被绊了一下狠狠摔在木质地板上。

“啊！呜呜呜呜......好疼呜呜呜呜呜.....”身上怕是又要多几个淤青，肖战咧着嘴撅着个红屁股趴在地上惨兮兮的掉眼泪。

王一博起身走过来，脸色沉的吓人，摔在地板上都是要缓一阵的，肖战之所以哭的那么惨一半原因是意识到彻底跑不了了，而且还把王一博的火拱了起来。

王一博等他缓的差不多了把人抱到床上翻来覆去检查了一遍，除了几个青没什么别的问题，心下松了一口气的同时又被肖战刚才的举动气到手抖。

小兔子知道自己犯了大错，低眉顺眼任由王一博检查，趴在床上大气不敢出一声。谁知王一博看都没看他，检查完起身就走出房门。

肖战不知所措，想追出去又浑身酸疼，怕把王一博气得更上一层楼，干脆不敢动弹。可过了几分钟还没人回来，肖战慌了，王一博一定太生气了，都懒得打自己了。越想越难过，肖战眼框又湿了，一个人抽抽嗒嗒眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸。

王一博握着姜进来看见人哭得凄惨，便知道他又胡思乱想了，压了压火说道，“去窗前站好。”脑补了一出大戏的肖战听到王一博还管自己，赶紧把裤子全脱了，不顾羞耻哒哒地站过去。

“腿分开，回来一点，手扶好，屁股撅起来。”

肖战摆好姿势，眼睛不自觉看向窗外，正愣神着感到有什么抹在小穴上，紧接着一根冰凉的东西伸进体内。

“啊....什么....”生姜并不圆滑，磨着内壁，火辣辣的感觉刺痛着小穴，肖战瞬间知道了是什么，扭动着屁股想要去掉异常的感觉，委屈地哭求，“拿出去呜呜呜....不要....”

王一博把他的腰在此按下去，把尺子放在上面。

“20分钟，掉一次10下。”

王一博有意让他的上身和屁股处在一个很难平稳放好尺子的角度，加上姜的刺激，不到五分钟肖战就不自觉地小幅度动了一下，尺子便掉了下来。

“啪嗒”一声吓的肖战一动不动，王一博走过来把他摁回原位，又把尺子放了上去。如此反复，越到后面越难熬，20分钟竟掉了四次。

最后一次掉完肖战哭着抱紧王一博，“我不是故意的呜呜呜呜......我真的忍不住.....不要算了.....尺子好疼的....”

王一博不理会，自顾自说道，“四次40下，骑自行车30下，撒谎想骗我20下。90。伏过去。”

肖战崩不住了，死死拽着王一博，把头埋进他胸口，“我、我连巴掌都受不了呜呜，尺子我会死的呜呜呜呜呜....我不要....”

王一博气头上听不得他说些死不死的话，懒得和他申辩直接单手拽着人的右胳膊别到身后摁在窗前，右手落尺，噼里啪啦照着小屁股就招呼。尺子从上往上又从下往上，身后一条棱一条棱的肿起来，姜汁在体内辣的肖战不得了，呜呜咽咽的哭声从嘴角溢出来。躲不掉逃不走，肖战左手在玻璃上磨来磨去，手心的汗水印在上面，挨了三十多下一个没忍住把手伸到了后面，王一博堪堪收住尺子才没打到手指上。

尺子停了下来，肖战收回手喘着气想把眼泪收回去不让自己那么惨烈，耳边却传来王一博冷冷的声音，“手伸过来。”

像是猜到了王一博想要做什么，肖战攥紧手心回头，撑满泪水的眼睛看不清王一博的表情，低声求他，“别打手好不好....”

王一博不听他的求饶，一尺子抽在屁股上，姜汁顺着大腿根流下来，肖战叫了一声下意识松开了手就被趁机抓住了手指被迫张开。狠狠的五下落在掌心，过了十几秒肖战才后知后觉发出痛极的哭声，“我.....错了......我不挡了呜呜呜.....”但回应的是继续的五下，肖战明显感觉掌心肿了厚厚一层，被松开之后都不敢握紧。

十指连心，肖战整个人都软了下来身体禁不住往下掉，又怕加罚大哭着，“呜我站不住了.....可不可以换个姿势呜呜.....”肖战想伸手抹去糊了眼睛的泪水，却痛的不得了只能用小臂蹭蹭。

王一博看他小心翼翼的样子，心里像是被挠了一下。

“到床上趴着吧。”王一博把两个枕头放到中间。

此时什么姿势都比站着要好，肖战也没讨价还价，只是慢慢挪到床上，乖乖伏在了枕头上，右手抓着床单左手虚虚地拢在一起。

小屁股献祭般被托起，中间的小穴塞着姜条已经微微泛红，两瓣屁股蛋上面一道一道的痕迹已经变成深红，感受到尺子又贴到皮肤上，肖战的身子微不可查的瑟缩了一下。

王一博也不多说话，仍然坚决的照着眼前的两团肿肉抽下去。

肖战痛得厉害又不敢躲，还被姜辣得原地晃屁股，双腿是不是锤在床上，一股脑认错，“我错了老公....呜呜呜轻一点....轻一点啊.....呜呜.....”

打到50王一博停了下来，拿尺子戳了戳惨兮兮的小屁股，问道，“哪里错了？”

“不该受伤耽误你工作....啊！”屁股上挨了极重的一尺，姜条都仿佛被推的更深了，皮肤一下子留下被抽成白色的痕迹，过不了多久可能就会变红变紫。肖战不顾形象哭得撕心裂肺，整个屁股都在抖，“不要啊呜呜呜呜呜....好疼呜呜呜呜....”

王一博觉得自己气得要升天了，一把把人拽到腿上，残存的理智让他扔了尺子，随即便也爆发了。

“啪！”“我生气是因为你耽误我工作吗！”

“呜呜...”

“啪！”“还不是气你不爱惜自己身体！”

“我不是故意的呜呜呜....我错了..”

“啪！”“受伤了不回家！想着怎么瞒我！”

一串巴掌狠狠抽在都是愣子的屁股上，把尺痕连成一大片，“被打屁股都不知道错在哪！”

“我知道了知道了呜呜呜呜....”

“啪！”“是不是屁股欠揍！就该把屁股打肿！”

“不要不要呜呜呜....”

“啪！”“你再动！”

赤裸裸的羞耻被揭开，肖战哭着挣扎才发现哪怕不按着他的胳膊和腿王一博的手劲都足以让他动弹不得，屁股被迫撅到以这个姿势手向后伸都很难碰到的程度，双腿的力量因为腰被禁锢而用不上力。

“一博我错了呜呜呜，我真的不会再这样了.....我，我会爱惜自己呜呜.......”肖战把认错的话说了一箩筐。

“哎。”王一博把他抱起来，整理着他被眼泪汗水弄湿的头发，吻了吻他的额头，放轻了声音，“那么哥哥可以告诉我最近是怎么了吗？”

其实王一博大致猜到是因为什么，但他还是想让肖战自己告诉他，他们应该是彼此坦诚的。

“我学不会自行车呜呜呜，我怕、我怕你去喜欢别的人.....呜呜呜呜....我也不会摩托车.....”肖战抽噎着  
越说越委屈，越来越大声，“你要是找了别人怎么办！”

王一博皱了皱眉，他只想到肖战可能怕他嫌弃他不会自行车，却没想到是怕他另有所爱。王一博有种被看轻的感觉，火气直直往上蹿，可肖战控诉到动情之处，根本没顾上看脸色，笃定的语气叫嚣着，“你不就喜欢摩托吗！呜呜呜呜如果有个会摩托的男朋友你肯定就不要我了！”

这都什么跟什么。王一博听不下去了，一把扛起肖战进了浴室，肖战眼前一阵天旋地转就被放在镜子前，王一博掰着他的肩膀让他直视镜子。

“给我看清楚了，你是谁！”王一博吼道。

肖战被王一博吓到了，“呜....我...”

“啪！”说话！”王一博狠狠一掌掴上身下的屁股。

“我是肖战！”肖战哭着喊。

“啪！”“我是谁？”

“你是王一博呜呜呜呜....”肖战似乎明白了王一博的用意。

“王一博是肖战的，肖战也只能是王一博的，听见了吗！”王一博用力捏着他的下巴让他看着镜子，“跟什么都无关，只因为是你，所以只能是你，永远不会有别人。再让我听见一次类似的话，屁股抽烂。”

“呜呜知道了.....我错了.....”肖战都快哭得看不清眼前了。

“相信我好吗哥哥？”

肖战转过身一下子吻上王一博的唇。

体内的姜汁不断流出，肖战疼的难耐，边吻边往王一博身上蹭。

王一博脑子里闪过一句话。

草。不干不是人。

王一博把他翻过去摁在洗手台上，一下抽出生姜，把自己送入肖战体内。

火辣的内壁被王一博填满，既刺激又疼痛，肖战不自觉夹紧了屁股。

王一博一巴掌扇在紫红的小屁股上，“放松点”

“疼....”肖战哭着嘟囔。

“那里疼？”王一博的恶趣味又来了。

“屁、屁股疼....”肖战低声呜咽。

“乖，老公疼你。”王一博挺动身体，小屁股已经青紫斑斓了，哪里遭受得住这撞击，没几下肖战就哭着求饶，“慢点慢点呜....屁股好痛....呜呜呜呜。”

在情事上，他越哭，王一博就越想让他哭。

“啪！啪！”王一博的巴掌扇下去，“叫，继续叫。”

“唔......不要了不要了......别打了...”肖战扭着屁股往旁边挪，又被拉回来。

“啪！”“听话吗！”

“听....嗯....老公的话都听....”做爱时的肖战可以什么都说。

“不听话怎么办？还乱想怎么办！”王一博狠狠顶了一下。

“唔...打...打屁股...不乱想了....” 肖战喘息着。

“怎么打？”王一博轻拍了一下他身前的两团肉，“这样吗？”

“不是....要...重重的打....”肖战被王一博迷惑的七荤八素。

加了点力道的巴掌便扇了下去。

“呜呜...轻点...”

“宝宝自己说的，重重的打呢。”王一博笑的眉眼都弯了，却舍不得下手了，把人楼在怀里怜惜地挺动，温柔的不得了。 

夜还长，但不会难熬。


End file.
